1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal display device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device having a bezel.
2. Background Information
Liquid crystal display devices have been widely used in notebook PCs, PC monitors, home television sets and so forth since the liquid crystal display devices are thin and lightweight and have low power consumption. A liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal panel, a backlight and a bezel. The liquid crystal panel displays images. The backlight emits light from a back of the liquid crystal display panel. An image is formed on a front of the liquid crystal panel when the light emitted from the backlight is either transmitted or blocked by the liquid crystal panel.
The bezel is a frame-like member and is used for securely supporting and fixing the backlight and the liquid crystal panel close together so as to obtain an image of high brightness and little inconsistency in brightness with the liquid crystal display device.
A conventional bezel for a liquid crystal display device includes a plurality of support frames (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H11-133418, for example). Another conventional bezel for a liquid crystal display device includes a plurality of support frames and L-shaped linking members (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-50549). The linking members are disposed at corner portions where the plurality of support frames are abutted together so that the support frames are linked together to form the conventional bezel.
Also, another conventional bezel includes a plastic frame and a bezel (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-72914, for example). The frame includes threaded portions protruding from side faces of the frame. The bezel includes extension portions. The threaded portions of the frame and the extension portions of the bezel are lined up to fasten the bezel to the frame with bolts.
There has been a tendency for liquid crystal display devices having liquid crystal panels to be larger in recent years. As a result, there has been a tendency for bezels used to fix the liquid crystal panels to be larger. If the support frames are too long when the bezel is divided into the support frames, then the support frames are prone to sagging or twisting. As a result, the strength of the bezel decreases. Furthermore, if the bezel sags or twists, then the liquid crystal display device can be damaged or deformed, which lowers the quality of the image displayed by the liquid crystal display device.
Also, if the linking members are used at the corner portions when the divided support frames are assembled into a rectangle, the number of parts required is increased, and also more assembly work and time are required. Also, since the linking members are attached, the liquid crystal display device ends up being thicker.
Furthermore, if the threaded components and the extension portions are necessary, the shapes of the frame and the bezel become more complicated. As a result, manufacturing and assembly take more time and work.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the disclosures that there exists a need for an improved liquid crystal module. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.